Poppy Pomfrey and The Boy Who Gets Injured
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Madam Pomfrey has had it up to here with Harry Bloody Potter landing himself in the Hospital Wing, and after his latest injury she finally may have found a way to keep him safe! Enjoy :)


**I know it doesn't quite fit with the time structures with the books, but just go with me here and imagine :) Think of it as AU**

**[Disclaimer]**

1.

Madam Pomfrey was simply restocking the shelves with various medical supplies ranging from bandages to bezoars, to Skele-Gro to even an antidote or two to Amortentia, but as she was simply humming to herself she was suddenly startled by the loud bang of the Hospital Wing doors burst open, causing her to drop a box of dried fig leaves onto the workbench. Huffing she stormed out of the storeroom to see what all the commotion was about. To her dismay, she huffed once more as she saw the three usual faces lingering around the hospital bed; there Harry Potter was lying on the sheets holding his palm to his head as she saw small drips of blood sliding from under his hand. Widening her eyes in shock, she hurried over and carefully moved the boy's hand. "What happened?" she sighed as she pulled out a cloth from her pinafore pouch and dabbed it along a small cut upon Harry's forehead, ignore the slight wincing he made even though she knew he was probably exaggerating.

"Crookshanks happened..." she turned her head to see Hermione Granger looking rather bashful and tried so hard to avoid her glare. "It was a complete accident though..." the Gryffindor girl quickly added as she gave a very sorry look, showing she was extremely apologetic for something a cat did.

"I told you Hermione that the bloody fur ball was a nuisance, we have to get rid of it...it nearly killed Harry..." the Weasley boy practically hissed at Miss Granger. Madam Pomfrey frowned as she turned her attention back to her patient.

"Nonsense, it's only a small cut, he can hardly die from that..." she pointed at was actually a small cut on his head that was overly emphasised by the blood that had surrounded it.

"But what if he had fallen at a different angle, he could have broken his neck!" Ron tried to argue with the mediwitch. She frowned once more.

"Was he travelling down the stairs?"

"Erm...no?"

"Was he duelling anyone?"

"No..."

"Was he on his broom?"

"How can a cat get on a broom... but no?" Ron huffed as Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"We were walking through the corridor and Harry simply tripped over Crookshanks and fell to the floor, banging his head in the process..." Hermione looked at Harry, again flashing the apologetic look which he waved her off. Madam Pomfrey sighed once more and slipped out a small pot of Bitterroot balm in which she smeared a small bit over the scar. "There, you'll be fine, it wasn't a life our death situation, as you are usual to...now, get back to class and live to see another day!" she huffed as Harry simply smiled before hoping of the bed and leaving the Hospital Wing with his friends following.

2.

The second time she would have to encounter another unexpected trip to the Hospital Wing was actually for an even she witnessed in the Great Hall. The room was full of chatter, all of the Four Houses in deep chatter with one another when all of the sudden there was a persistent case of coughing that gradually got louder. The Great Hall soon became quiet as everyone heard the loud, choking coughing coming from Harry Potter. He was coughing heavily, his face Turing bright red as his hands grasped for his goblet to gulp down his pumpkin juice which evidently didn't help as he coughed violent after. "Harry...Harry what's made you react like this?" Hermione was questioning him with a hard look, others believed to be daft as she may not get a response out of him but she ignored them as he was pointing a certain food item upon the table. Before he could even blink Madam Pomfrey came swooped in from her seat at the Head Table and was at his side, pulling him from the bench and dragging him from the Great Hall and down the corridors towards the Hospital Wing. As she deposited on the closest bed she hurried herself over to the store cupboard as she fumbled quickly of the jar she was looking for, her eyes darting back and forth as the heavy coughing continued in the room behind her. She smiled as she grabbed the bottle she was looking for she rushed to his side as she noticed that his bushy hair friend had made herself appear and at his side. As she popped the stopper from the bottle, she carefully lifted Harry's head and poured a small dose of a Deflating Draught down his through and Hermione watched with wide eyes as his throat slowly deflated and the dark red and purple swelling had now disappeared to his pale skin colour. His breathing had returned to normal. "That's better isn't it Mr Potter..." she smiled down at the boy who simply nodded and tried to breathe slowly. She chuckled as she turned her attention back to Hermione. "Now Miss Granger..." she raised her hand to stop her from interrupting, "Mr Potter here only had a mild allergic reaction, however this has now been prevented...however whatever the substance he has consumed during the meal must have caused it, so-"

"Oh, it was probably the cherry cake, he always turns it down for treacle tart but there wasn't any at dinner so he chose that instead but I had a feeling something would go wrong!" she huffed as she looked down at Harry who was now asleep from exhaustion.

"Yes, very well, at least he now knows not to eat it...and he'll be out in a couple of days so run along Miss Granger" with that she watched as the girl slowly left before looking down at the sleeping boy and shook her head. He was later realised two days later after being frequently dose with Cough Potions.

3.

Madam Pomfrey was simply sitting in her office and was writing down her new lift of stock take in order to retrieve more supplies from St Mungo's when once again, the doors crashed open with students rushing in, startling the life out of her and causing her ink pot to spill all over her paperwork, but the sound of someone wincing in pain mainly caught her attention. Once more rushing from her office she saw to her shock, Harry Potter, but this time his hands where scalded and burn. "What happened?" she rushed over, grabbing a bowl of water from the basin nearby and setting it on the bedside table. As she sat next to Harry she carefully lifted his hands into the bowl and allowed them to cool, trying to sooth him as he wince in pain from the sudden cold. "I repeat: What happened?" she called once more to the two students who accompanied him, once again she saw Miss Granger but this time she was in the company of Mr Longbottom, both looked a little shell shocked.

"Well Madam Pomfrey, it was in Potions, Harry and I were working together and well, someone put something in the cauldron which cause it to turn a funny colour and then it exploded. Harry pushed me out the way but only shielded himself by putting his hands up; hence the..." Neville gestured to Harry's hands with were slowly changing from a violent maroon to a more of an achy red.

"Right, Miss Granger will you bring me the large bottle of Wound-cleaning Potion and Burning Paste please? Oh, also the Essence of Dittany if you can see it?" she huffed as she gently lifted Harry's hand from the cool water, much to his irrigation and placed them carefully on the towel she hand on her lap where she delicately dabbed them dry. Once Hermione hand returned, Madam Pomfrey proceeded to repair and restore Harry's hands to their former glory, it took her a little while, but eventually they returned. She kept him in the hospital wing for two weeks where he proceeded to drive her mad with the repeated question 'Can I go now?' until one day she whacked him on the head with a pamphlet on 'Cauldron Safety: How to Avoid Nasty Spills, Scolds and Sizzles' and pushing him out the door.

4.

Madam Pomfrey had predicted that Harry Potter would eventually end up in her infirmary once more, this time it was a Quidditch related incident. Yet, she allowed in his defence that the weather was causing a bit of a situation for all the players and others had landed themselves in the Hospital Wing due to the torrential storm, many with a burns from brooms that caught fire from the storm, or slipping from their seats and fell to the ground. Harry was one of these incidents as someone had sent a stray bludger towards him, which had horrible collided with his shoulder and caused him to come crashing down. As to be expected, here he was slaying on one of the hospital beds, his shoulder now being bandaged as she was holding arms firmly whilst one of her helpers carefully attaching a split and shoulder guard. "It is going to take long?" Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes to Mr Weasley's comment.

"Well do you want it done the quickest way or the safest way?" she asked in a questioning tone that made him blush and step back into the rest of the Quidditch crowd. "Thank you, now make yourselves useful and go back to your dormitories, except you Miss Granger, but the rest of you can leave" Reluctantly one by one they all left leaving simply her, her aide, Mr Potter himself and Miss Granger. "Now Miss Granger I want you to be in charge of Mr Potter here, no more Quidditch for the time being, even if you need to confiscate his broom, do it"

"Yes Madame Pomfrey"

"Hey no I can still play"

"With one arm Harry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, in a very mother like pose. Eventually Harry backed down and carefully lay back down on the bed.

"Now, you're staying here over night and not a peep will come from you whilst you are here. If you're better by the morning then you are free to go." Madame Pomfrey stated as she pulled the cloak and various Quidditch pads from the bed, as well as his broom. He was eventually let out, but had to return a week later and literally beg for his broom back, Madame Pomfrey eventually threw the thing at him simply to get him out of her hair.

5.

It was early December, and it was fairly cold around the castle. Madame Pomfrey had the Hospital Wing as warm as it could possibly be stop her potions and her patients from freezing. She was simply sitting in her office when she heard the fair knocking. £Enter," she called and smiled as she saw her assistant Lucy walk in carrying a small bottle of Essence of Dittany and plaster. "What happened out there?" she frowned as Lucy put away the potion and bandage. Lucy looked up with a smile and flipped the hair from her eyes.

"Oh, it was Mr Potter, Madam" Madame Pomfrey instantly froze when she heard his name.

"Potter?"

"Yes, apparently one of the red headed Gryffindor boys, Mr Weasley I believe his name was, accidently pushed his, and caused Mr Potter to slip on some ice, causing him to bang the back of his head again the stone. But, don't worry, I applied small drops of Dittany and now he's as right as rain." Lucy smiled as she walked back out of Madam Pomfrey's office. Now she was mad. Once again, Harry Potter found his way in her infirmary.

"That's accident prone boy...he's a walking disaster, I know he is!" she muttered to herself as she threw down her inventory book and sighed heavily. Suddenly an idea struck in her mind as she straightened herself out, reaching in for her stationary and quill she began constructing a letter for her sister, who was currently living in the Muggle world. She had heard of a substance that was well known for keeping items safe, and right now all Madam Pomfrey wanted to do was lock Harry in a padded room and prevent him from hurting himself. She smiled as she finished her letter and made her way out towards the Owlery in order to deliver it, and hopefully, she will get her order as quick as possible; otherwise, Potter will once again land himself in the infirmary.

6.

It was now mid December and Madam Pomfrey was folding a bed sheet on a bed when Lucy came marching over to her carrying a large brown box. "Madame, this came for you..." she placed the box on the bed she was fold. Smiling gleefully, Madame Pomfrey tore open the lid and when she saw the rolls contained within, she was most pleased.

"Perfect, now come with me Lucy you may want to see this..." she chuckled as she took the box form the bed and strode from the infirmary. Confused but interested her assistant soon hurried after her. As they made their way from the Hospital Wing and down towards the Great Hall where they were just serving lunch, Madame Pomfrey stood observing and looking for her 'target', once she had located him she strode right over. "Mister Potter" she called loudly, and deposited the box on the Gryffindor table, "Now I am reaching a point with you and your little disasters and frankly you are starting to worry me. Now I placed an order with my sister who lives in Muggle London and I have the perfect thing to keep you safe. As she pulled out her wand and waved it over the box, she smiled as several rolls of bubble wrap floated and wrapped themselves around Harry's body who was desperately trying to protest. Once he was covered head to toe in the substance, she was happy. "Now if that doesn't keep you safe Mr Potter I don't know what will" she smiled and patted his shoulder, chuckled when the bubbled popped. As she picked up the box, she could be heard giggling, as well as the rest of the Great Hall, whilst Harry glared at her.


End file.
